


I'm pregnant

by Leovwin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 words, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leovwin/pseuds/Leovwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble about how Lily told James that she's pregnant... or how Sirius thinks it might have been. And we know Sirius loves drama...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm pregnant

**Author's Note:**

> All characters and everything you might recognize belongs to J. K. Rowling.

"James felt himself dodging and firing spells, barely conscious of what he was doing. He knew how to duel, but facing death it was only his body struggling to survive. A piercing scream reached his brain. "Lily!" he shouted. Instinct took over again as he ran to her, the house around him collapsing. He reached Lily and knelt down next to her on the ground. Her head was bleeding, but her grip on him was strong. "I'm pregnant, James," she croaked before she lost consciousness."  
  
"Padfoot, don't exaggerate, you're scaring Harry," Remus scolded and kissed the baby in Sirius' arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a 100 words story which I wrote for a contest on Accio Nox. You can find more information about this in my profile.
> 
> So down here below is a box where I collect mistakes. If you could be so good and drop them there, I'd be very greatful for it. Constructive critisism fits in there, too.


End file.
